wmmafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood
Jeanne Basone (born May 19, 1963) is an American professional wrestler, actress, model and stuntwoman best known by her ring name Hollywood in the women's wrestling promotion Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, and in the World of Marc Mero America. Career Hollywood on the surface might be the cutest wrestler that the World of Marc Mero America has ever seen. However, in reality, she has a giant feminine penis. She has perhaps the longest cock in the entire locker room. His big long dong brings envy to every single person in the crowd, The twelve incher brought the most turmoil to the Yeti and Rocco the Rock. She is also a programmer. At the Jushin Liger Tribute Show, they planned their revenge. When she least expected it backstage, the Yeti and Rocco the Rock ganged up on him. They did their devastating double hug finishing move, but did not let go. Quickly, she lost breath and passed out. By the time the two let go, she was already dead. Psicosis II was most notably upset by this death, so he had a plan. He would take his brain and use it to upload his conscience. There were no computers around at the time, so there was only one place that she could inhabit: Psicosis's mask. What Psicosis II didn't account for is that now that she was in his mask, the mask was now visible, while he was not. This mask soon came into the mind of one Hiroshima Nagasaki. Later on in the night, he would go and grab the mask. When asked why he would do such a thing, he revealed his plans: He wanted to create a dating sim involving Hollywood and his giant schmeat. Psicosis II was infuriated by this stealing of the mask and decided to fight to get it back. A battle royal would be held at the Get Us To Japan Fundraiser for the mask. Hiroshima Nagasaki was left the last person standing. Feeling victorious, he grabbed the mask went over the top rope and outside the ring. However, a floppy disk was left in the ring after he was gone. Therefore, Hollywood was the last man standing, and she had control over his future. However, his free will wouldn't last for long. One last fight for the mask was decided for Fly Me To The Sun. Hollywood, Psicosis II and Hiroshima Nagasaki would fight for complete control of the mask. The mask was held on a pole, the most legendary match stipulation of all time. Hiroshima Nagasaki would unhook the mask, gaining full control of the mask and Hollywood. In the coming events, Hollywood would be used as a pawn for Hiroshima Nagasaki to gain the rest of the Katawa Shoujo stable. At one point, he would try to send a message from the digital realm to get himself out of such a horrifying state, before being attacked by Lex Loser. This attack sent the message to her that there was no escaping Hiroshima, and he seemingly became his ally. It's The End of World of Marc Mero America As We Know It, And I Feel Fine brought the seeming end to the lengthy Hollywood saga. Hollywood was one of the original protectors of the digital realm, leading to him having to fight off any new "waifus" and "husbandoes" who were looking to escape. This included a 3 v. 3 bout against Yokozuna and the Mero Boys, which he helped win. After the snap from Taiyo Kea, Hollywood, along with everyone else, finally escaped to the real realm. Trivia * Other than his massive schlong, Hollywood is also known for being one of the best programmers in the world. Some say that she actually helped turn himself into a mask, despite being dead at the time. 8D Chess and all. * It is unknown how exactly his conscience got onto a floppy disk. Some theorists believe that the disk was ported to the mask, while others believe it was ported from the mask to the disk. This split is perhaps the most debated subject in WMMA history. * Hollywood was the first member of the Katawa Shoujo stable, whether he liked it or not. * He is a menace.